


Screen Time

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I feel like this is too short, I love them so much, Long-distance relationships, My precious cinnamon rolls, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags Are Fun, You Have Been Warned, and fluffy, and sakura a nurse, dorks being awkward, flufffffyyyyyy, i guess leo wants to be a scientist????, oh and it's a modern/university au, oh well, plus I need someone to edit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: Dealing with a long-distance relationship is hard, but they get along alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Rapis_Razuri's Oboro/Takumi fic which is really cute even though I don't ship them  
> yeah  
> I totally ripped you off sorry

**11:08.**

It’s late, and it’s already pitch black outside.

There’s an electric light from desk lamp, the sound of scribbling pencil on paper, a sigh.

_Click._

The lamp turns off, the pencil dropped, and the sighs are buried under sheets and pillows.

Peace and quiet at last, maybe.

_Pop._

Bright, white light illuminates the entire room, and Sakura checks the clock.

**11:25.**

He’s calling late.

_Again_.

Up from the bed, grab the laptop, and return to bed, blinking at the screen.

He’s still every bit of what she remembers, even with messy hair and rumpled clothes and bags under his eyes.

She misses him, even _now_ , when he’s calling in the middle of night.

“Hey.”

She blushes a little, because his voice is familiar and it makes her happy.

There’s a moment of awkwardness, like always, while he tries to find something to say and she struggles to think of a conversation starter.

“What’s been happening?” He finally asks. She’s not exactly sure, because all she can remember is science homework and naps, and waiting for him to call her.

“Nothing much.” She answers, modestly, and he sighs. He’s not really disappointed, she knows, but just tired. Tired and a little nervous, just like her.

“I miss you.”

Her heart flutters in her chest. Of course he misses her, she tells herself, just to be sure, because she’s been so nervous that he _wouldn’t_ , so she clears her throat and summons as much courage as she can muster.

“I, um, I m-m-miss you too.” 

He smiles at _that._

“Yeah.”

They never say much during these calls, even though there’s so much to say. She’d much rather listen to _him_ talk, and he’d much rather listen to _her_ talk.

So they stare at each other for a while, in comfortable silence, content to just _look_ at each other, because it feels like _forever_ since they last talked, since they last _stared into each other’s eyes-_

Oh goodness. Was _that_ what they were doing?

Sakura drops her gaze, blushing hard, and Leo laughs.

“It’s not funny!” She protests and he laughs _harder_ , _honestly_ -she frowns a little, biting her lip, and he finally stops.

“You won’t believe what happened today,” He says, still smiling.

“Oh?” He doesn’t talk about his studies much, so she doesn’t know much about them-he’s taking some sort of science, teaching on the side to pay the bills, and that’s it.

“Right before lunch…” he pauses, probably for dramatic effect- “A _girl_ comes up to me and asks me out on a _date_.”

Her heart drops.

A million thoughts run through her head, _all_ of them negative, and she tries to force the rising panic, her stupid little insecurities, and more than a little bit of jealousy, down-

He’s not done yet, though. “And then, before I can answer, _three more_ come up and ask me exactly the same thing.”

“U-u-um-“ Why is he so _happy_? This is exactly like her nightmares, she thinks, and she _knows_ what happens next-

“And you know what I said to them?” Here it comes; she shuts her eyes tightly, as if that could somehow make it stop-

“I told them that I was taken by the most wonderful girl in the world.”

_What-?_

She nervously opens her eyes, ever so slowly, and he’s _smiling_ at her, looking at her with an expression of pure _adoration_ , the kind that makes her legs turn to jelly and her heart do somersaults in her chest-

She should say something, but speaking is easier said than done.

“You did that on purpose.” She blurts out, and regrets it. Why ruin the moment?

_Great one, Sakura._

“Yeah. Yeah, a little.” He admits it, but he’s still looking at her with _those eyes_ -

“Your expression makes it worth it, though.”

She’s probably blushing like crazy, then. Her hands come up to her cheeks and she makes a little squeaking sound, one that he apparently finds adorable. Leo tells her so.

She kisses the screen, then, because she’s _missed_ him so badly; because he loves her as much as she loves him; because her heart is beating out of her chest and it’s all _his_ fault-

Her laptop screen is hot, though, and she pulls back quickly. He smiles, softly, in a secret sort of way, and she can tell he’s pleased-he must have liked it, no matter the distance between.

“I miss those,” He comments fondly. “It’s been three years since we last kissed, hasn’t it…?”

He sighs-longingly, it seems. Sakura does the same, quietly. She misses them as much as he does.

“It’s been too long…”

There’s a slam on the Leo’s side of the screen and his face changes.

“They’re home,” He says, bluntly. “You must need your sleep. I’ll call again soon, okay?”

“Please do.”

He breaks into another smile, and places his hand on the screen.

“I love you.”

She smiles back, lining her hand up with his.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'know  
> I've never been in a long-distance relationship before  
> I've never been in any relationships before  
> because I am a sad single smol child  
> cri


End file.
